Sweet sweet honey
by Viko W
Summary: Es una más de esas noches extrañas en las que debe saltar de aquí para allá, mientras evita a Wade que no para de seguirlo montado en su motocicleta.


**Disclaimer: **Deadpool y Spiderman son propiedad de Marvel. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **SpideyPool.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sweet , sweet honey**

Nunca huía de un enemigo. Sus padres le habían enseñado a enfrentar los problemas y súper villanos, pero justo ahora, su vida dependía de un escape veloz. Peter lanzó otra telaraña introduciéndose en un estrecho callejón, rogando por escuchar aquella moto derrapar y estrellarse contra algún contenedor de basura. Pero no. La risa burlona y molesta de Wade lo alcanzó un par de segundos después.

—¡Spidey, Spidey! ¿Cuánto nos tomará esta vez?

¿Cuánto? Peter gruñó molesto y una vez visualizado el fin del camino, sonrió. Sus padres no estarían orgullosos de verlo evadir problemas, pero tampoco era como si supieran la cruda realidad que atormentaba a su querido hijo. Como sea, un callejón sin salida detendría a ese demente un rato.

—¡Ten buena noche _crazy_pool! — gritó eufórico y dando una maroma en el aire cayó de pie sobre el borde del edificio. Sintió la tranquilidad volver a él. La moto se detuvo y Deadpool chilló molesto en su contra, alegando estupideces. Peter ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de escuchar los reclamos del hombre y lanzando una telaraña se marchó del lugar. Pensó en ir a su departamento pero de inmediato desechó la idea. Era vergonzoso, pero la idea de ir a la torre Stark sonaba a seguridad. Ya inventaría un buen pretexto para aparecerse por allá sin levantar sospechas.

Se balanceó de aquí para allá, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Sabía por experiencia que Wade no se lo dejaría tan fácil e intentaría seguirle el rastro. Y con lo loco que estaba no dudaba que fuese a hacer acto de presencia en el último piso de la torre. Dio un salto, aterrizando en el techo de un pequeño departamento. Miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de tener el perímetro despejado. Su sentido arácnido no le avisó nada. Tampoco sus oídos. Quizás ya estaba a salvo. Sintió cosquillearle la cabeza; estaba nervioso. Debía ser sumamente precavido esta vez y trazar una ruta que Deadpool no fuese capaz de seguir, menos que se diera una idea de a dónde se dirigía. Suspiró agotado. No se le antojaba ni un poco patrullar las calles esa noche. Oyó el sonido inconfundible de una moto en la distancia. El estómago se le entumió. Bueno, al menos ya sabía la ubicación del mercenario.

—… Aquí vamos. —murmuró divisando el vehículo. Deadpool aún no lo veía, aquello era buena señal, así que Peter saltó hacia el pequeño negocio de atrás. Cayó silenciosamente y se agazapó contra la azotea. No tardó en ver la inconfundible figura del otro aparecerse por la calle, mirando de aquí para allá mientras lo llamaba. Spiderman levantó a penas un poco la cabeza para ver cómo el hombre se detenía abruptamente para comenzar el dialogo más extraño que hasta ahora le había escuchado.

—No, no. Seguro que tomó esta ruta… Pff, yo lo sé… ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué iría a la Torre Stark?... ¡Eso tiene sentido! Tal vez debamos hacerle una visita.

La boca casi se le descolgó al oírlo. Ni siquiera quiso indagar en cómo se había hecho a la idea de que él planeaba ir hacia allá. Suficiente perturbador era tratar con Wade como para intentar averiguar cómo funcionaba su cerebro.

Ni hablar. Habría que hacerle frente… o eludirlo la noche entera.

Pronto le arrojó una telaraña justo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—¿Tomando un descanso? Pensé que me buscabas.

—¡Oh, Spidey, ahí estás! —se limpió el rostro y extendió los brazos—Anda, ¡te atraparé! ¡Salta sin miedo!

Encararlo era desagradable. Optaría por la segunda opción.

—No gracias, tengo una cita con el crimen. Nos vemos.

—¡Podemos tener una cita triple! Tú, yo, el crimen… O~, podríamos dejarnos llevar y-

Peter le arrojó otra telaraña en la cara.

—Prefiero no escuchar el resto.

Deadpool pareció hacer una mímica obscena para seguidamente sacar un arma. Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Parker y de un brinco bajó a la calle.

—Sabía que cambiarías de opinión~ —alardeó haciendo girar la beretta—Conozco un puesto de tacos cerca de aquí que-

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le espetó. Wade ladeó la cabeza.

—Anotar un par de veces, ¿tal vez? Y escuchar un poco de _¡Oh, oh!, ¡síiii! ¡Dámelo todo!_

Y de nuevo terminó con el rostro cubierto de telaraña sintética.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora: **El spideypool es divertido y me gusta algo, pero prefiero a Deadpool para mí.


End file.
